


I Don't Like Guys Who Are Shorter Than Me.

by iheartmwpp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Some Dumb Fluff I Wrote Five Years Ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what happened when Edward and Alphonse tried to propose to Winry? And how could Ed forget something like that when even Al was able to remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Guys Who Are Shorter Than Me.

_A/N: I forgot to port the rest of my oneshots to here from ff.net. Let's fix that._

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Ed…(sniff)

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Brother?" Alphonse spoke up, glancing at Edward over their father's alchemy notes.

"Yeah, Al?" said Edward, not looking up.

"Out of the two of us, who do you think Winry would marry?"

"Oh, that's obvious. Me, of course."

"What?!" said Alphonse, slamming his book shut. "Why of course? She doesn't even like you!"

"Because I'm the older brother! Besides, she likes me more than she likes you!" Edward retorted, standing up.

"Wanna bet?" the younger brother yelled crouching down and preparing to tackle his older brother.

"Bring it on!" Edward retorted, smirking and rolling up his sleeves.

The fight didn't last long. After a few punches were thrown, all Alphonse had to do was pull out a strategically placed book out of the pile their father left behind, and several of them fell on top of Edward, pinning him down.

"Hey, no fair!" Edward protested.

"Hah!" Alphonse cheered, jumping up and down. "I win, so I get to marry Winry! See ya, Brother!" Waving cheerfully at Edward, he ran out of the room.

"Al! Get back here!" Edward shoved the books off of him and chased after his younger brother. They ran into their mother on the way out.

"Where are you boys going?" asked Trisha as her sons sped passed.

"I'm going to ask Winry to marry me!" yelled Alphonse, grinning like a maniac as he rushed out the door.

"No, I am!" protested Edward, hot on his brother's heels.

"I won, so I get to ask her first!"

"Fine, but she'll say yes to me anyway!"

Trisha giggled as she called after them, "Be sure to come back before it gets dark!"

"We will!" the brothers cried in unison.

~*~*~*~*~

Letting her parents know she'd be back inside in a bit, Winry had gone back outside her house to grab her doll. Suddenly, she heard Alphonse calling her name. She turned to see him and his older brother running up to her.

"Winry!" Alphonse repeated, sliding to a stop and panting heavily with his hands on his knees, his brother mimicking his actions next to him.

"What is it?" asked Winry, walking up to them.

"Well…uh…" Alphonse blushed.

"Come on!" said Edward, elbowing him in the side. "You said you were gonna ask her, so ask her!"

"Fine!" Alphonse took a deep breath. "Winry, when we get older, will you marry me?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Mr. Rockbell, sticking his head out of the house.

"Now, now, dear," his wife giggled next to him, pulling him back inside.

Winry just gaped at the younger brother, who was looking at her expectantly. When she finally got her voice back, she said, "You want me to WHAT?!"

"Marry me when we get older," Alphonse answered quietly, still blushing slightly.

"…No."

"WHAT?" Alphonse protested before his brother shoved him out of the way.

"Then you'll marry me, right?" Edward said eagerly.

"…No," Winry repeated.

"HUH?"

"Why not?" said Alphonse.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" growled Edward.

"No, it's nothing like that," Winry assured them.

"Then why won't you marry one of us?" asked Alphonse.

"Cause I don't like guys who are shorter than me."

"DON'T JUDGE A MAN BY HIS HEIGHT, YOU EVIL WOMAN!" Edward exploded.

"…Right…"

"Come on, Brother," said a depressed looking Alphonse, tugging on Edward's sleeve half-heartedly. "It's getting dark out, and Mom wants us home soon."

"…Fine," muttered Ed darkly, still glaring at Winry who was pointedly ignoring him. He turned and followed after his brother.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, there you two are!" Trisha greeted them cheerfully as they walked in, setting dinner down on the table for them. "So how did it go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," mumbled Alphonse, sitting down and poking at his food with his fork. Edward walked right past the table and out of the kitchen.

"Edward, where are you going?" his mother called after him. "You need to eat your food before it gets cold."

"I'm not hungry," said Edward. "Besides, I need to work on repressing this memory."

~*~*~*~*~

_**Review or Gluttony will eat your face.** _


End file.
